rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PR0V3T3R4N
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Omega page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jman98 (talk) 01:27, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Actually, your last edit was wrong. The 2nd Off All Time joke was in Season 8, not Season 7 and the so-called "3rd & final time" was not the final occurrence of the joke. Regardless, we have a page for that joke so you don't need to add it to the Running gags page. PS- this ain't a concussion rifle. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:36, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Will do. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:01, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I understand. Usually, when I revert edits I leave a reason in the Edit summary box (at times). Sometimes I can't because I'm using my phone which isn't as convenient as a computer. Also, signature your messages on talk pages, please. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:15, May 5, 2016 (UTC) It's never blatantly stated but it's revealed in Don't Say It. It was also confirmed by Kathleen Zuelch, but the page is no longer working ever since RT changed their website. It's also written in the Red vs. Blue: The Ultimate Fan Guide. Oo7nightfire (talk) 12:24, May 11, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome. And I think I already included the New Republic soldier. He's in there. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:59, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Felix and Locus How is it incorrect? Your edits are basically the same as it was before you changed it. When Locus joined the UNSC he met Felix and the two formed a rivalry with each other. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:54, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Don't know if you've watched S14E10 or S14E11 but those two episodes add more to their backstory. In the latest episode in particular, sorry if you haven't seen it yet but spoilers, Locus, Felix, and Siris prepare to battle Lozano and his goons, where Locus tells Felix that the two have survived worse than their current situation. Locus is referring to the worst battle in UNSC history that the two were involved in during the Great War, as brought up in S12E6. S14E9, 10, & 11 take place after Locus and Felix were in the UNSC, not before. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:05, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Also, Sam Ortez (aka Locus) refers to himself by his armor, Locus, instead using a more "normal" codename. It wouldn't make sense for Locus to call himself Locus if S14E9,10,11 takes place before he was in the UNSC. It makes more sense as to why Sam calls himself Locus; he wore his Locus armor when he was in the UNSC. Need more evidence? Felix tells Siris in S14E10 that "Siris saw the good they could do with their talents." These 'talents' Felix is talking about are his and Locus' fighting skills that they developed in the Great War. In S12, Kimball says that after the war some soldiers couldn't return to civilian life. Felix and Locus are prime examples of this. Instead of living a normal life after the Great War they continued to work together as hired guns/mercenaries because they simply couldn't return to civilian life. TL;DR- Club, Call, and Consequences take place after Locus and Felix were in the Great War. The two met and formed a rivalry when they enlisted into the UNSC. Now please, explain how it's incorrect? It's never stated that the two knew each other prior to the Great War. --Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:18, July 18, 2016 (UTC) The Red vs. Blue: The Ultimate Fan Guide even states on Felix's page (pg55) that the two became very acquainted with each other during the Great War, which led to a post-war partnership between the two in the contract-killing business. The contract killing business sounds familiar to the recent 3 episodes. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:25, July 18, 2016 (UTC) That's fine, but please don't add any information on Eta and Iota from S12 as the Eta and Iota from S12 aren't the actual characters. They're Epsilon's memories of them. The quote on their pages I was actually considering removing, because technically Epsilon was referring to his memories of Eta and Iota, not the real characters. Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:54, July 22, 2016 (UTC) They're all still the same character, just the wrong genders. Their personalities are still intact. They're not new characters altogether. Oo7nightfire (talk) 17:52, September 8, 2016 (UTC) No, I don't think so. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:22, September 8, 2016 (UTC) It's cool man. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:21, September 20, 2016 (UTC) No problem. I knew Jason was apart of the initial team along w/ them. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:52, February 21, 2017 (UTC)